El Error Más Grande Que Puede Cometer Un Hombre
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: 'El error más grande que puede cometer un hombre, es dejar que otro haga sonreír a su mujer'
1. El error más grande

_El error más grande que puede cometer un hombre. . ._

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ash!-Exclamo feliz la peli azul al abrazar al moreno.

-Gracias Dawn, hey, me asfixias-Respondió algo azul intentando zafarse.

-Jaja, lo siento-Admitió avergonzada separándose de su amigo para luego admirar la casa del chico- Wow, quién diría, realmente llegaste lejos-Opino viendo la habitación en la que se encontraban. Paredes color crema, 4 sillones largos para 8 personas, piscina en el techo, varias plantas decorativas, cuadros de pintores famosos, televisión de plasma y por supuesto algunas mesas donde se podía encontrar pastel, pasta, botanas, refrescos y otros alimentos.

-Vaya que sí, felicidades amigo-Comento Kenny rodeando con su brazo a Dawn y estrechando con su otra mano la del azabache-Lograste ser el más grande entrenador pokemon.

-Lo sé-Agradeció el chico- Pero eso ha pasado a segundo plano ahora que estoy con Misty-Se ruborizo un poco-Pienso pedirle que sea mi esposa, si dice que sí tengo planeada la boda justo el próximo mes en domingo 14-Les mostro un anillo dorado con un hermoso diamante blanco-¿Creen que le guste?

-¿Gustarle?-Pregunto su amiga-Le encantara Ash, seguro será una boda maravillosa, afortunados los padrinos de tal evento.

-Qué bueno que pienses así Dawn, porque. . .bueno, Drew y May no volverán si no hasta dentro de unos meses, así que. . .me preguntaba si ustedes quisieran ser padrinos de. . .

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!-Contesto apresuradamente la peli azul- ¡Claro que queremos ser los padrinos de tu boda con Misty! ¡Nos encargaremos de que sea la mejor boda que. . .

-Lo lamento-Se disculpo Kenny a lo que ambos lo miraron confusos-No puedo Ash, es que ese día tengo que viajar de nuevo hacia casa de mi madre, necesito resolver algunos asuntos familiares, espero que me disculpes-Explico al azabache sin poder dejar de notar esos hermosos ojos azules que lo veían decepcionados y un tanto tristes-Pero. . .por mí no hay problema en que Dawn sea madrina, algún otro querrá ser padrino, tal vez Brock o Barry-Dawn le sonrió. Como amaba esas sonrisas.

-¡Viene alguien! ¡Quizá sea Misty! ¡Prepárate Ash!-Grito Zoey alertando a todos causando que el peli negro se hincara a modo de hacer una proposición.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse para dar paso a. . .

-Si vas a decir lo que creo que dirás, la respuesta es No-Murmuro Paul recién entrando para gracia de algunos.

-Jaja, lo siento, creí que eras Misty-Explico Ash con una típica gotita anime.

-Oh, la pelirroja, claro, la vi hace unos segundos, viene en camino-Recordó- Entonces. . .supongo que al fin te decidiste-Hablo entregándole un obsequio por su cumpleaños-Toma, Reggie departe de Reggie y mío, no pudo venir-Hablo desinteresado.

-¡Hola Paul!-Saludo animosamente la oji azul.

-Y tu eres. . .-Levanto su ceja en señal de pregunta.

-¿Cómo es qué recuerdas a todos menos a mí?-Cuestiono enfadada-¿No me recuerdas?-

-No-

-¡¿Cómo puedes no recordarme de nuevo? ¡Agh! ¡Eres tan. . .

-Ah, ya te recuerdo-Sonrió de medio lado el entrenador- Eres es niña fastidiosa que hiso una rabieta cuando no te recordé en aquel gimnasio, sí, el aire inmaduro se me hacia familiar-Intento molestarla.

-¿Inmaduro? Para tu información ya no soy inmadura-Se defendió-Yo ahora. .

-¿Y tu quién eres?-Pregunto al castaño que la acompañaba ignorando la voz de la chica.

-Es Kenny, novio de Dawn-Los presento Ash formalmente.

-Un gusto-Sonrió Kenny.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo-Dijo cortante el peli morado.

-¡Ahí viene Misty!-Grito esta vez Barry.

-Lamento la tardanza, tenía que hacer algunas compras-Entro apresuradamente la pelirroja hasta que noto cierta particularidad-¿Por qué todos me están viendo?-

-Misty-Se acerco Ash.

-¡Ash! ¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño!-Lo abrazo y este se separo de la chica.

-Mist. . .ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzamos a salir. . .-Se hinco.

-Sí, Ash ¿Qué intentas hacer?-Sonrió.

-Misty Watterflower-Respiro profundo- No sabí que esto fuera tan difícil-Susurro- ¿Quieres ser mi. . ..mi. . .mi. . .

-¿Tu. . .?-Se mordió el labio inferior la líder de gimnasio ante la tensión.

-Mi. . .mi. . .mi. . .mi. . .-El chico se quedo sin habla. Todos volteaban a verlo, sobre todo ella, pendiente de cada palabra intentando descifrar lo que seguramente ya sospechaba.

-¿Tu. . .?-

-Mi. . .mi. . .mi. . .-Intento buscar el anillo en su bolsillo pensando que tal vez si lo encontraba milagrosamente las palabras fluirían más con él.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Él quiere proponerte matrimonio!-Exclamo el peli morado ya cansado sacando el anillo de compromiso del bolsillo del azabache y entregándoselo.

-¿Eso es cierto Ash?-Pregunto la líder de gimnasio tomando el anillo a lo que el moreno solo asintió.

-¿Qué dices?-Cuestiono temiendo por un posible no.

-Bueno-Medito un poco la peli rroja observando el anillo y luego a su novio- No es la proposición que me imaginaba- _'Prepárate para un rechazo Ketchum'_ Se dijo a sí mismo el peli negro- ¡Sí! ¡Acepto!-Se lanzo a sus brazos en seguida- ¡Ash! ¡No sabes cuan feliz me haces! ¡Te amo!. . .Te amo.

-¡Me dijo que sí!-Grito Ash aún sin poder creerlo al tiempo que todos se acercaban para felicitar a la pareja, bueno, casi todos, con excepción de un par de chicos. . .

-¿Qué me ves?-Pregunto con disgusto el peli morado haciendo reír a la oji azul.

-Ayudaste a Ash-Le recordó alegre-Fue una buena acción de tu parte Paul

-Bah-Se recargo en una pared del lugar-Si no lo hacía probablemente Ketchum se hubiese atragantado-

Rió levemente-Ven-Tomo su mano llevándolo hasta Misty y Ash logrando que todos los voltearan a ver.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué haces!-Cuestiono en voz baja. Tarde. Justo frente a ellos se encontraban los futuros novios mirando expectantes lo que sucedería a continuación ignorando cierto castaño viendo la situación de una manera no tan cómica a diferencia del resto.

-Paul quiere felicitarlos ¿No es así?-Explico contenta la coordinadora dando un ligero codazo al oji negro de pelo morado que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-Sí. . .-Hablo dudoso observando a Dawn-Felicidades-Expreso sin emoción aparente dándose media vuelta para dirigirse al baño.

-Paul-Llamó amablemente la líder de gimnasio.

-¿Sí?-

-Bueno, la boda será pronto-Hablo esta vez el azabache-¿Te gustaría ser nuestro padrino de bodas junto con Dawn?-

-¿Su novio no podrá?-Pregunto recibiendo un movimiento de negación por parte de Dawn.

-Kenny saldrá y no podrá estar en la boda-Explico algo triste-Así que como también eres nuestro amigo creí que quizá no te molestaría apadrinar junto conmigo ¿Qué dices?-Ofreció logrando nuevamente que toda la atención se posará en ambos.

-Ya qué. . .-Se resigno sintiendo rápidamente como la compañera de su ex rival le abrazaba.

-Será divertido-Se separo mirándolo a los ojos-Lo prometo-Sonrió abiertamente.

-No lo dudo-Devolvió el gesto causándole un leve sonrojo acompañado por una leve sonrisa a la coordinadora.

'_¿Qué más da? Es sólo una sonrisa ¿No?_'

* * *

**Hola! n_n, yo de nuevo, esto de tener un ataque de inspiración xD!**

**Espero no estarlos hartando con tanta actualización! D: Bueno, este será un mini fic de dos o tres mini caps c: **

**¿Les gusto el fic? *-* está muy cortito lo se u_u **

**Dawn es una de mis favoritas n_n, empata en primer lugar de favoritas junto a Misty y May c: justo por eso me he obsesionado con pokemon platino xD Bueeno. . .tengo q salir :c , fic express (?) Feliz casi-casi 23 de Julio! n_n, adivinen que se celebra *O*! Y no, no es mi cumpleaños porque ese fue hace un monton xD**

**En fin ^^ Proximamente actualización de. . . '¿Será el indicado?' (Contest-Fic) **

**Felices vacaciones! :D**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	2. Que puede cometer un hombre es

-Creo que Misty debería llevar un vestido más sutil, algo que la hiciera sobresalir más, es su día y debe lucirse-Opino Dawn viendo el modelo que la pelirroja tenia puesto.

-Creo que tienes razón-Se miro por los espejos-Sinceramente no me gustan tantos adornos.

-Entonces. .. ¿Te probaras el que sugerí?-Pregunto May de manera entusiasmada a través de una pequeña pantalla.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-Sonrió la pelirroja aun viéndose. Un vestido ampón, realmente grande, lleno de telas y holanes, flores de fantasía, perlas, lazos. Era hermoso, no lo negaba, pero. . .no lo veía como el vestido indicado. Agregando el precio. . .Definitivamente ¡Ese no sería su vestido!

-Aquí esta-Le entrego la peli azul otro vestido más.

-De acuerdo ¡Pero si este no se ve bien no se qué haré!-Exclamo entrando a un vestidor con bastante dificultad, culpa de su vestido actual. La coordinadora comenzó a mirar el edificio, en silencio, tarareando un poco para más tarde posar la vista en la castaña que la miraba de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Sucede algo May?-Habló algo extrañada.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Kenny?-Soltó de pronto May.

-¿Decirle qué?-

-Que dejas la pantalla prendida cuando te besuqueas con Paul. . .-

-. . .-

-. . .-

-. . .-

-¿Y. . .?-Quiso saber más la de pañoleta.

-. . .-

-Dawn. . .-Le llamó nuevamente.

-. . .¿Qué quieres que te diga May?-

-No lo sé ¡Qué le dirás a Kenny!-La vio bajar la mirada- El debe saberlo Dawn

-Lo sé. . .-Desvió la mirada completamente apenada-Solo que, aun no sé cómo, mira, tal vez es solo pasajero y. . .

-Sea lo que sea, tu más que nadie, sabe que Kenny no se merece eso-

-Lo entiendo-Suspiró pesadamente-Se lo diré, no tienes de que preocuparte.

* * *

_Y ahí es cuando me preocupo más. . ._

* * *

-¿Nervioso?-Pregunto el peli morado a su ex rival viéndolo un tanto. . .¡Muy inquieto!

-Algo. . .¿Se nota?-Se apeno el azabache justo frente al altar.

-No te querrás arrepentir ¿O sí?-

-No-Negó inmediatamente-Amo a Misty, y me casare con ella-Sonrió- ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación Paul?-

-¿Qué?-

-Hablo de que. . .si jamás te has enamorado tanto que. . .de pronto lo entiendes. Ya no estás enamorado, sino que. . .la estas amando, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto para cambiarlo, esperar a que ella te corresponda y. . no lo sé, sabes, tu. . .

-Ahí viene-Le interrumpió con alivio. Paul seguía pensando, ¿Se sentirá así por Dawn? Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ser. . .¿O sí? La miró.

Su cabello lo habia dejado suelto para esta ocasión, intercalando mechones rizados con algunos lacios. Su vestido era aperlado con algunos toques de plateado. Encantadora. Sonrió-Tal vez. . .-

Pero no se le podía olvidar a la novia. Watterflower si que se había lucido aquel día, no era para menos, pues era su boda. Pero cualquier varón que la estuviese viendo no podía evitar admitirlo. Se veía hermosa. Aquel vestido sencillo de ese color blanco la destacaba notablemente, marcaba su figura y dejaba caer el velo de una manera delicada.

-Tú, Misty Watterflower, ¿Aceptas a Ash Ketchum, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los tiempos malos tanto como en los buenos, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto-Dedicó una sonrisa al azabache-Te amo-Susurro.

-También te amo-Respondió en voz baja.

-Y tú Ash Ketchum-Comenzó nuevamente el sacerdote- ¿Aceptas a Misty Wattlerflower, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los tiempos malos tanto como en los buenos, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Claro que acepto-Contestó con ilusión viendo fijamente los ojos de su prácticamente esposa-La amaré por siempre.

-Traigan los anillos-Ordeno serió el padre.

-Tengo que ir yo-Hablo entre dientes la peli azul.

-No, tenía que ir yo-Reclamo en voz baja el entrenador tomando junto con ella la almohadilla con las sortijas.

-Tienen que ir ambos-Reprendió Max, el cual estaba parado justo junto a cojín con los objetos mencionados.

* * *

-¡Felicidades!-Gritó Duplica abrazando a la feliz pareja recién saliendo de la iglesia.

-Realmente lo merecen, no te imaginas por cuanto han pasado-Comentó a Paul.

-Primero se casan ellos, luego seremos nosotros-La rodeo entre sus brazos dando un suave beso en su cuello.

-No lo dices en serio-Sonrió- Me siento mal por mentirle de esta manera a Kenny-Desvió la vista hacia los jardines del edificio religioso divisando varios enamorados-Es decir, siempre excusándome de salir para arreglar "Unas cosas para la boda de Ash y Mist" Cuando en realidad estábamos. . .

-¿Saliendo?-Cuestiono el peli morado-¿Te arrepientes?

-¿Qué?¡No!-Se ruborizo al instante-Solo qué. . .lo pensé varias veces Paul, tal vez lo nuestro debe quedarse así ¿Entiendes?

-Ya veo. . .-Musito alejándose de la coordinadora.

-Paul. . .-Lo detuvo- Entiéndeme por favor-Pidió mirando a los ojos- Sabes que Kenny ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre-El peli morado rodo los ojos.

-No tengo porque escuchar esto-Intento zafarse.

-¡Escúchame!-Exclamo- El es importante para mí, no podría lastimarlo-

-Te entiendo-Bufo- Lo amas y esas cursilerías-Rolo nuevamente su mirada- Es tan obvio-

-No lo amo, aún soy muy joven para saber esa clase de cosas Paul -Respondió seriamente.

-Entonces ¿No te arriesgarías a una decisión precipitada por él?-Burlo.

-¿Sinceramente? Supongo que no-

-Vaya, quién lo diría, si no lo amas no entiendo porque sigues con él-Menciono observando cada detalle de la chica. Estaba consciente que tal vez ella ya no querría que continuasen viéndose, quería grabar hasta la más mínima cosa.

-Eso es algo que solo a Kenny y a mí nos concierne-Contestó con enfado-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Cuestiono al verlo reír.

-Nunca te he visto nerviosa con él, sin embargo conmigo. . .-Se acerco a la peli azul- Eres tan diferente-Le mordió el labio lamiéndolo al soltarlo.

Dawn se coloco la mano en la boca sorprendida por la acción del peli morado. Esta comenzó a voltear para confirmar que nadie los hubiese visto- ¡Deberías ser más discreto!-Reclamo siendo callada por un beso del entrenador.

Largo, dulce, agresivo y necesitado. . .

-Paul. . .-Susurro mirándole fijamente. No le importaba mucho que los vieran, la mitad de sus amigos se habían enterado hace poco, pero el saber que lo que hacia hería a su mejor amigo, la estaba matando por dentro. ¿Lo peor? Le encantaba.

-Me pregunto si Kenny te hará sentir lo mismo que yo te provoco-Lanzo al aire mientras caminaba hacia los novios.

La peli azul sonrió.

No importaba cuando dijera que lo odiase, sabía que eso era una total mentira. Le gustaba, lo quería, quizá. . . hasta lo amaba. Pero lastimar a su mejor amigo, no lo haría.

Sin embargo decidió olvidar ese "detalle" al menos por ese momento. Porque la primera vez que le sonrió lo supo. . .

Vaya que Kenny había cometido un gran error.

_El error más grande que puede cometer un hombre. . ._

* * *

**Oh por dios! Tarde un montón! Lo sé, y me siento muy culpable porque ya lo tenía casi hecho xDD Últimamente agarro esa costumbre de hacerlos y olvidar subirlos :c**

**Fic actualizado . . .pues hoy es 30 de abril, día del niño (¿ ;D xD Pero no tengo internet. . . para cuando suba esto supongo que pasara una semana. . .bueno, pues haber cuando me vuelve el internet xDD**

**Bien. .hoy ya lo puedo subir. . .es 31 xDD LOL Feliz día del niño *O*! xD por ayer BD**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer c:**

**Este fic aún no termina! Falta el capitulo…final *Tan tan tan tan* (Sera el primer fic q termino *O*! Mátenme! xDD LOL)**

**Bueno, estoy muy feliz y…ojala tengan muchos días geniales y recuerden que ICarly termino y . . . y …ya me puse triste al recordarlo :c , naah, no se crean, sigo feliz xD! Aunque recordar eso si entristece ._. Como odio los finales xD!**

**Ok, ya no alargo más la nota, eeen fin, cuídense mucho, byee! **

**n.n**

**PD: Ya no existe msn T_T**

**Atte: MIREYA DXC**


End file.
